The Memory
by americaplusengland
Summary: In which Jack dreams of his worst memory and North is there to comfort him even though he is sleeping. WARNING: MOLESTATION ((not by North!))


Yeah okay so yes, my fucking late and shit on updates. Yes my perverted side isn't showing as much as I want too. And yes this story contains things that might be sensitive to some people

WARNING: MOLESTAION.

* * *

As we all know, Jack had been alone for almost 300 years and in all of those years all he wanted was for someone to see him. To notice him. To play with him. For someone to notice his being. All he wanted was for someone to see. He wanted someone to talk to.

But.

He didn't want people to touch him. He didn't want their hands to touch him. Sure, the occasional high-five and hug would be perfect. But..if it lasted too long or it had too much body touching him he..he would freak out.

Now you probably think that's because, ' oh he hasn't been seen or touched in 300 years, of course he's going to be. Little off with touching.'

No. That's not what I'm saying.

* * *

All of the guardians know not to touch him but it's kind of hard when you live with Santa Clause with like a million yetis and elves everywhere you go. And Santa isn't the smallest person around.

Now the theory that the guardians had was because he was just untouched for 300 years but after Norths experience one night, he let that theory get flushed down the toilet of myths.

One night, North was walking down to his bed room with a plate full of cookies and a glass of milk. The milk was warm and the cookies were crunchy and soft. His bed room is right next to Jacks. North had some difficulty opening the door without hands so he spent a full five minutes trying to open the damn door with his fucking foot.

"stupid door! Why must you have big handles!" he looked down at his hands.

"oh right"

And just as north got it, he heard a whimper come from the slightly closed door of Jack Frost. At first North thought it was his imagination and simply went into his room to set his food down on the night table next to his bed. He had a huge bed and comfortable sheets. It was a beautiful room.

The door was still opened so North went up to go close the door but yet again heard Jack whimper. It was louder. Sounded like he was hurt or something. North was very much tempted to look inside of the room. He stepped out of his room and walked into the room of Jack Frost.

The room was much colder and he didn't see anything that would count as hurting or uncomfortable, from the sight of just standing in the doorway. He thought it must of been something like...gas or just a upset stomach. Something that can only be cured by a night time glass of milk and cookie! Maybe a cookies that the elves hadn't licked yet.

North quietly walked into the room and came closer and closer to the teen. He always slept different. He would have his legs out and his arms out. the pillows would be around his head and not under it. The covers would be half on and off. Such a cute sight for such a big kid.

North gently sat down on the side of the bed, leaving a quiet large impression in the bed but it was alright. He was just going to wake up Jack and ask if he was hungry. Maybe share a cookie or two before back to bed. He gently put his hands on his shoulders and shook him.

"Jack, Jack, are you alright?"

Just at the end of that question, Jack bolted up, screaming. His forehead was covered in sweat and his bare chest was heaving hard and his breaths were short. His eyes were blood shot like he had burst the veins in them all. His screaming kept going, not noticing not that he was in the workshop in his bed or that North was there. His memories caught up with him.

"DADDY NO, PLEASE!" He started crying and he scooted far back into the bed.

North was caught off guard by this and screamed as well.

"Jack! JACK! Is okay! you are at workshop!" He said quickly grabbing the boy by the shoulders and jerking him to see him. "Jack, you are safe!"

Once Jack had realized where he was and what had happen he couldn't help but move so he was on Norths lap, holding him and crying. He found comfort in his darkest memories.

North held him close. It wasn't everyday that someone like Jack would want a cuddle for comfort from a big man like himself.

"shh. shh It's okay, мой звук" North held him close to calm him down. He didn't like to see him cry. After a long half an hour, Jack had somehow calmed down long enough to fall back asleep.

North, for a good thirty more minutes, held and cuddled his beloved Jack. He also thought of what he yelled out. It sort of made his head twist. He didn't like it one bit. He would ask him, in the morning, once Jack had calmed down enough to tell what scared him so much. And than once he did, he would visit a certain boogeyman.

"мудак"

* * *

_Flashback: Jacks dream/memory._

Jack was only twelve. It was a lovely night, the wind bringing a nice breeze through the window for this nice spring day. His father made him one, just for him. He loved his daddy. He loved him very much. He had too...

Since mommy now slept with Jacks little sister, Emma, Daddy made a room for Jack. At first it was wonderful. It was exciting, having his own room, to have a good hay bed and a warm blanket. It wasn't huge but it was a content room with a content little boy. He would snuggle into the blanket and say his prayers along with his stuffed bear. A small present from his grandmother he got at age five.

This night wasn't going to be a normal night. No... It was going to be a night of hell.

Every night now, since last month, Daddy would come in. This night wasn't different. Jack couldn't sleep like most nights now and just waited till he heard a little creak at the door. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep so daddy can be happy. He didn't like him mad.

His father closed the wooden door and walked over to the small hay bed. He leaned down and gently woke him up.

"Jackie, Wake up dear" Jack would fake wake up, with a yawn. Fear filled his eyes once more, bags made it showed in the moon light but to this man. This man couldn't see it.

"Daddy?" He said in an innocent voice. He was shhed, carefully by a large finger.

"No talking, Jackie."

He nodded.

His father removed the blanket and lifted the night gown that he wore and started to gently touch him in his places. He remembered the pattern.

First the ankles, than the calf to the thigh. Once there his fingers would gently go up and start to touch around the small, limp, cock that was under a pair of wrapped cloth. this part always made Jack cry a little.

His fingers, touching, squeezing, teasing and of course he spoke. Like always.

"I love you Jackie. Don't you want to touch me too?"

He couldn't say no. He nodded and down went the pants and Jacks hand made contact with the larger mans parts. Jack wanted to cry and run away and leave with his mommy and Emma. His daddy made that weird sound again. Than like always, the cloth was gone from his legs. His father was now rubbing him. He hated this. He wanted to die. He focused on good things like, His sister and mommy. He hated this so much. Kill me!

His face started to show of beginers sobbing. His father leaned down and kissed his tears away.

"It's okay Jackie." No it wasn't.

"I'm going to do something new to you. This is going to be how i show how much i love you from now on."

Jack nodded, so he wouldn't anger him. He wasn't expecting it to be something like this. His nightmare came true. The air was hot with hot breaths and the smell of tears. The beginning to losing ones virginity. His father got on him and right as he did, Jack couldn't handle it anymore.

_"**DADDY NO, PLEASE!"** _

_End of flashback._

* * *

_The next morning_

As North woke up from his sleep he noticed, he never got to to cookies, or milk or even his bed! North had seemed to fall asleep on the small bed with Jack Frost in his arms.

As the morning passed on with them waking up, Jack asking what happened and North explaining , they thought it would be great to explain things over breakfast.

Breakfast was yummy and warm and they had their share of laughs and tales but of course, last nights events lead him to some questions that need answers.

"Jack, you woke up screaming last night, was everything alright?"

There was a very long silence. Death silence. Like you were in deaths library or something.

Jack took a deep sigh.

'better to tell him now than have him worry about me later.'

The whole tale of his dream was told once more to North. Norths turn to cry came on but only a few sheds of tears fell. He reached over and grabbed Jacks hand.

"I promise, I will never be like that to you or to any child...I might do it to a pretty lady who wants to do it with me but never with you or child." He swore on his heart.

Jack sighed at his comment and was touched by it.

"Thanks North but...what woman would want to be in bed with you?"

* * *

BAM MOTHERFUCKERS I DID IT! NOW FUCKING CRY!1

мой звук- my son

мудак- asshole


End file.
